Peace
by ColonelShaw
Summary: Peace. The feeling of calmness and ecstasy, the feeling that everything in the world is balanced. How can I feel at peace? Where does this sudden peace come from? Simon Seville is at peace. But he does not understand why. One-shot By ColonelShaw


I am null. I feel everything and yet, nothing. What is happening to me? What is this emotion?

I stare straight ahead. I see nothing but blue skies, perhaps a few clouds. I look up and see a small light. I seem to be moving closer to this light, very slowly.

This feeling; I can't help but wonder what it is. It surges through me like an electrical current. This emotion, I know it. It's name escapes me.

I look down. Below me, I see my brothers. They are crying and holding each other. What is happening? Why are they crying? My father comes into view and puts his arm around the two. He, too, is crying. What? He is not the emotional type. He wouldn't cry for anything. Unless…

Unless it is a funeral. But that is simply absurd. If someone died, I'm sure I would have known about it.

Once more, the feeling strikes me like a baseball. What is this emotion?! I know it, but I cannot think of the name! It's so close, I can feel the word forming in my mouth. It's on the tip of my tongue…

Peace. The feeling of calmness and ecstasy, the feeling that everything in the world is balanced. I am at peace.

How can I feel at peace? Where does this sudden peace come from?

I look down once more. I see the girls. They are crying as well. Why? The answer is yet to be told. I look to Jeanette. She seems to be sobbing the loudest. Her tears would normally produce sorrow in me, but this feeling of peace is overwhelming. I feel no sorrow for her.

I try to call out to her, to tell her that everything will be alright, but my words only come out as inaudible whispers. Only I could hear my soft voice.

I try to move towards the group, but I cannot. My body is drifting farther away.

I try to think, perhaps some sort of drug has presented these problems to me. Maybe an experiment of mine went wrong, perhaps this feeling of peace will soon evaporate from my soul.

I think hard, but the memory is just not coming back to me. Then, suddenly, I remember one thing: The light.

The light was bright white. It was getting brighter by the second. Then what..? I try hard to remember. The audio. I remember one sound; a loud crashing sound, the sound of metal scraping together. Then what?

More lights. Flashing blue and red everywhere. Voices. People yelling. I cannot remember what was being said.

Then? Black. For a split second, everything is black. Then I remember mumbling of words, from a voice that could only be Alvin's. Then, Theodore's was heard. Then, an unknown voice spoke. It sounded sorrowful. I could hear Alvin and Theodore crying. The next instant, it was silent.

For several hours it was silent. What is going on? I think. I looked down once more. Jeanette's tears increased, but her size decreased. I was slipping farther away. Where am I going?

Soft, moist lips. Someone had kissed me. After the silence, there was a shuffling of feet. Then, the lips touched with mine, softly. Words were spoken right into my ear. They were coming from a voice that could not be anyone's but Jeanette's. They were soft, only to be heard by my ears.

"I love you, Simon." Another kiss, only this one was a little longer. During the kiss, I remember feeling droplets of water fall onto my face. Tears?

More shuffling of feet. I remember two voices, the two remaining chipettes.

"We'll miss you, Simon."

Those words. What were there meaning? Why would you miss me? Where am I going? Although I should be feeling concern and panic, I could not. Only peace surrounds me at this moment.

I look down once more; I am farther away than the last time I looked. Something catches my eye. A large white box.

The box had a few roses on it. Oh my… it's a casket. Someone did die. But who? Why do I not feel depression for this person? Why do I only feel peace?

There was a picture set on a chair in front of the casket. Perhaps a closer look will help me remember who has passed.

I try my best to see the picture, but it is too far away. I continue to drift upwards. Where am I going?!

The picture glinted. I squinted to see who it was. It looked a little like…

Me. I am dead.

The instant my eyes focused on the picture, the memories came.

I was driving home from my classes at the community college. There was a man in a truck. He drove on the wrong side of the road, clearly drunk. I noticed him, and swiftly made my way to pull over. He must have seen me going to pull over, because he sped up.

His headlights flashed and his truck collided with my small car. The sound of metal scratching together.

The ambulance came. It took me to a hospital. I slipped into unconsciousness. Later, I awoke in the hospital, but I did not open my eyes. As I lay in the bed, I heard Alvin's voice.

"Please, there has to be something you can do!" He yelled.

"I don't want him to die!" Theodore's voice cried out.

"I'm sorry… there is nothing we can do. He doesn't have much time to live…" The unknown voice spoke.

Silence. I must have passed out again. I awoke to the sound of feet. The kiss. The "I love you". Jeanette was saying goodbye. So were Brittney and Eleanor.

Then, this. I find myself floating upwards. I look down once more. The group was nothing but mere specks.

I look up. The light. I am moving on. I am dead. I am not sad. I am at peace. A peace so wonderful, I can't even explain.

I look down at the specks-my mourning family and friends- and whisper.

"Do not be sad, I am with you always." Then, the peace was pierced slightly by happiness. I smiled. "I love you guys."

I looked up and the light engulfed me. I am home.

***

Alvin wiped his tears. He looked up at the sky. He had felt a spark of something… Hope? He was feeling hope.

Theodore noticed his brother looking up at the sky. "Alvin…?"

Alvin turned to his brother.

"Do you think Simon is happy, wherever he is?"

Alvin let out a small chuckle. He looked back up at the sky. "I'm sure he is, Theo."

"Do you think he'll miss us?"

Alvin put his arm around his brother. "Ten times more than we'll miss him, buddy." He gave Theodore a weak smile.

Theodore smiled and wiped his tears. "He must miss us a lot!"

Alvin chuckled. The two looked up at the sky. Jeanette joined them, followed by Brittney and Eleanor.

Jeanette spoke aloud. "I love you, Simon."

Alvin nodded. "We all love you," he said. "You will be missed."

The group stared at the sky, as if waiting for a response. As the wind gently blew, a soft voice was heard, a mere whisper in the wind:

I love you, too.

END

"Do not mourn my death, for I shall be at complete peace and that is call for joy."

-Anonymous

A/N: All I have to say is thank you for reading this. Review if you wish.


End file.
